


Con un dibujo los dioses se enojaron

by Okumoros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumoros/pseuds/Okumoros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos diseñadores gráficos, una competencia por el mejor logotipo. El logotipo que crearon es un símbolo para devolver a un antiguo demonio a la Tierra. ¿Quién fue el culpable? ¿Por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con un dibujo los dioses se enojaron

Espadas chocando a su alrededor, sangre baña sus pies, la desesperación invade el aire, los dioses se han negado a oír cualquier plegaria, el cielo osa darnos un último atardecer despejado.

El apocalipsis no empezó con un sueño, ni siquiera como un presagio, simplemente sucedió. Ni ángeles bajaron del cielo con sus espadas de fuego, tampoco el suelo se abrió y le libero a mil y un demonios, todo comenzó con dos chicos intentando crear un símbolo original para una campaña publicitaria. Pero me estoy adelantando, así que rebobinemos y conozcamos a los dos que han metido a todos en este lio.

Stiles era conocido en el mundo publicitario como una joven promesa en el diseño gráfico, ya que él a sus 23 años ya se había hecho un nombre en ese mundo, sin la necesidad de haber estudiado demasiado, aún y cuando tuviera una inteligencia sorprendente. Stiles tiene varios amigos los cuales han tomado un rumbo diferente en la vida, aunque siguen manteniendo contacto con ellos. S vive en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero nunca olvida de donde vino BH.

Derek es un artista de 31 años, el cual ha destacado en cualquier cosa que realiza, desde deportes, cocina, tocar instrumentos musicales. Él adquirió la empresa “Argent ilustrators”, cuando su empresa “Black Wolf Pack” empezó a tener una base de  clientes que superaba a la empresa controlada por la familia Argent. Cabe mencionar que es un ermitaño, y sus únicas relaciones afectivas son con su hermana Cora, y su encargado de relaciones públicas Isaac Lahey.


End file.
